The Best Partner
by xXStarGirl13Xx
Summary: just a little one-shot bout how Black*Star met Tsubakiso read and review:d


**OK so I decided the great godly Black*Star doesn't have to big of a role in any of my stories except forcing kid into horrible scenarios. So this story is totally devoted to black*star:) enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Soul Eater.**

I laid on my bed, relaxing from an exhausting day. I counted how many times I yelled to anyone who would listen, which was no one, about how godly and big I was. I counted to about a total of 49 times. I smacked my forehead. I really need to stop doing that! I heard Tsubaki, crashing round in the kitchen. She was tall with long dark hair and dark blue eyes. She was always understanding and confident in me. She was an amazing partner and I couldn't imagine how life would be without her. I remember before I had found her...

"_Yeah well I'm too big for you to handle so you might as well forfeit now!" I shouted to my unlikely opponent. It appeared to be a large man of about 30 but he could be older. He had blonde spiky hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a dark blue shirt with the collar up like mine but mine was way cooler. I was a meister, with no weapon. He too, had no weapon so I figured he had to be a normal human. Probably no match for anyone but a measly punching bag. After sizing this guy up, I charged at him using speed star. His eyes followed me even at this pace. I switched and went behind him and threw a kick at his knees. To my surprise he swiftly turned around and blocked the kick which sent me sliding back on my heels._

"_Huh? Are you afraid to hit such a big guy like me!" I asked, trying to distract him as I used speed star again dashing to random points around him._

"_Ha-ha! Can't see me now can you? Or how bout-" my rant was interrupted but a blow to my stomach. The guy had taken advantage of me talking and turned it around so it was distracting me instead._

"_Hey!" I yelled at him as I landed on my feet and readied my stance," I wasn't finished! You shouldn't punch a guy whose gonna become god! It's just bad karma man!" I was out of breath. This guy was really doing a number on me. I decided to stop chitchatting with this guy and finish what I started. I ran directly at him, keeping my eyes connected to his. I threw the pebble I had picked up off the road and chucked it at his forehead. It hit him directly in the middle and he screamed in pain. His feet wobbled and threatened to collapse but he stood his ground._

"_Dammit," I mumbled. I picked up another rock and threw it at him again, aiming for his face again but this time he caught it and chucked back, sending it soaring at me and brushing past my cheek. A small slice appeared and blood trickled down my cheek. My eyes widened. He was a bit tougher than I imagined. I was about to yell about my godliness again but bit my lip and didn't say anything. I tasted the iron, metallic taste of the blood in my mouth. This time the guy advanced on me quickly, his feet barely touching the ground. He threw a punch at me but I blocked it.. I think. It slid past my arm and hit my nose. Blood spurted out of my nose and stained my shirt._

"_Shit this was new!" I swung my leg up and around roundhouse kicked him in the waist but something stung my foot. My whole foot went numb and I stumbled to the ground. I tried to remain on my knees but fell landing flat on the ground._

"_So how's it feel to get your godliness trampled on!" he yelled down at me. He started to place hard kicks into my chest. Something in my ribs cracked and I fought back the urge to scream. I lifted my head up and the guy kicked my face. This time I screamed. It was a long drawn out, blood curdling scream. Somewhere behind me I heard heels clicking on the road and I thought I heard someone else screaming. I couldn't make out the words. The guy stopped kicking me finally and ran away, his enormous feet splashing in the puddles down the street. I felt soft gentle hands rolling me over. I opened my eyes and saw a woman, leaning over me with a worried look. She brushed my blue hair, now a dark shade of purple from all the blood, out of my face. She had long black hair tied up in a pony tail and she was wearing something a waitress would wear. She helped me try and stand up but my knees buckled under me. She lifted me up again, putting her arm around my waist. I leaned against her and put most of my weight on her. She dragged me into the tavern where the fight had started over the guy who spilled his beer on my shoes in a drunken stupor. He yelled at me and that's how the fight started. _

"_Oh Tsubaki! Not another low-life who got beaten to a pulp. Really, your too bighearted dear," an obese woman from behind the counter called to the woman pulling me up the stairs, whose name I'm guessing was Tsubaki. She reached the top of the steps and breathed heavily. She stopped and chose a room closest to us. She pulled me in and dropped me on the bed. I sighed, relieved that I didn't have to spend another night on the road, beaten to a bloody pulp. Tsubaki left the room and came back with bandages and ice. She placed the ice on my foot and put a band-aid on the cut on my face. _

"_Take off your shirt so I can bandage your ribs," she blushed and looked down as I gingerly slipped off my stained shirt revealing my abs. Just moving made my chest ache with pain. Tsubaki gently wrapped a white bandage around my chest and I put on a white shirt she had given me to borrow. I laid down on the bed and relaxed._

"_My name is Tsubaki Nakatsukasa__. __I work here. Down at the counter was Anji. She's the manager here. If you don't mind me asking, but who are you?" She was really kind to me. I trusted her so I started to tell her about myself, leaving out most of my bragging._

"_I am Black*Star, of the Star Clan, I am a meister at the DWMA," I didn't mention that I didn't have a weapon or that I was going to surpass god. For the first time, I was captivated by how beautiful this lady was. She had dark blue eyes that were full of kindness and sympathy._

"_Does the academy take new students?" Tsubaki asked, her eyes full of hope._

"_Yes actually it does all the time!" I smiled reassuringly to comfort her._

"_Oh good! I just recently found out that I can transform into a weapon so I hope I could find one," with that she stood and started to leave the room. Then I realized I needed her. She was kind and thoughtful and would make the perfect partner._

"_Hey Tsubaki, would you like me to be your meister?" I asked her, hoping she would say yes._

"_Of course I would!" she giggled and walked out of the room, turning out the light as she went._

I remember that day so clearly. It makes me smile every time I think about it, which is usually every night. It has been a year since I met Tsubaki, and I'm glad I met her. I wouldn't want it any other way.

**Wowww. That seemed to take foreverr.. m not to sure where this story is going so any ideas would be helpful? So hope you guys likedd it reviews r always appreciated:) Ciao:)**


End file.
